I Feel Alive
by silverbellbaby
Summary: After years of going between Sam and Elizabeth, Jason realizes his heart belongs to Elizabeth. Despite Sam's protests, our favorite couple have a heart to heart and he feels she's the only one who made him feel alive. Liason one shot


**Ever since I heard the song below, I have thought of our favorite couple. I've wanted to write a one shot on this for a while. Things to know: Sam never had any kids with Jason. Sonny/Carly have always supported Liason. Carly is not in this one shot, but she is mentioned. Jason/Elizabeth's son, Jake is alive. I don't like Sam, so chances are she won't be written in the best light in my stories. If you're a fan of Sam, my stories aren't for you. I may have changed some of the history of JaSam/Liason around to fit my storyline needs just to let you know. I hope you enjoy it and will let me know what you think.**

 **Title: I feel alive**

 **Artist: Jules Larson**

 **Summary: After years of going between Sam and Elizabeth, Jason realizes his heart belongs to Elizabeth. Despite Sam's protests, our favorite couple have a heart to heart and he feels she's the only one who made him feel alive.**

 **ONE SHOT**

(Jason Morgan has been going between Sam McCall and Elizabeth Webber for years. At first, he was with Elizabeth. However, circumstances never let them be truly happy. The majority of the case? Jason felt Elizabeth didn't belong in his world. She made it clear she could handle it. But he never wanted to put her through that. She said she could handle the guards. Jason didn't think she'd be truly happy with that. Versus Sam? In all honesty, she never needed the guards. At least, most of the time anyway)

(Jason loved Elizabeth with all his heart by the end. He kept trying to protect her against his profession. What he had trouble accepting, though? It wasn't her favorite lifestyle, but she accepted it)

(Jason loved Sam, too. Jason just had to ask himself if he wanted a life with her. He had to do some soul searching to decide who truly got him. Who never tried to change him)

 *****Sonny & Carly's House*****

Sonny: "So, you love both women, huh?"

Jason: (sighs in defeat) "Yeah, I do. Damn it, they don't deserve this."

Sonny: "How can I help?"

(Jason looks at his friend and knew he meant well)

Sonny: "I know a way. What are the pros and cons with Sam?"

(Jason wipes his face with his hands before thinking about the question)

Jason: "Sam could handle the business. She knows how to protect herself. The couple of times I thought about getting out, it felt like she wanted me to stay in it. She gets along fine with you, Carly, and the guards."

Sonny: "So does Elizabeth. Carly and Elizabeth have had their ups and downs, but they're at a point where they're good now."

Jason: "Carly knows that Elizabeth is important to me and respects that. Elizabeth doesn't exactly like the business. She knows it makes me happy, though." (chuckles) "I like the rush of it, I guess."

Sonny: (laughs) "That you do."

Jason: "The times I've tried to keep Elizabeth out of the business life, she made it clear she can handle it."

Sonny: (raises his eyebrows) "Even with the three boys?"

Jason: "Cameron, Jake, and Aiden? Yes."

Sonny: "Does it sway your decision at all knowing you and Elizabeth share a son in Jake?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, it doesn't. Even though we used protection that night, I'm glad Jake was born. He's proof of mine and Elizabeth's love."

Sonny: (nods) "He is. Do you wish that you and Sam had a child together?"

Jason: "Truthfully? No. Even though Sam had trouble getting pregnant, it worked out in the end that it didn't happen."

Sonny: "You just need to ask yourself, my friend, who has always held your heart through it all."

(Jason makes his exit from the mansion. After arriving at his penthouse, Jason goes in. He is caught off-guard to see Sam sitting on the couch)

Jason: "Sam, what are you doing here? Better yet, how'd you get in?"

(She shows him her key before speaking)

Sam: "When we were together, you had a key made for me and said I could use it anytime I wanted."

Jason: (sighs) "That's right. I forgot."

Sam: "Jason…?"

(Jason looks at her, causing her to cry softly. She tries to wipe her tears, but more fall)

Sam: "Please pick me. I know you love me. We can be so happy together."

(Jason briefly closes his eyes as he should have known this was coming)

Jason: (barely audible) "Sam…"

(She walks to him and takes his hands into hers)

Sam: "For whatever reason, I know you love her. But I know you love me more. Right?"

(Jason turns away from Sam and blinks as he takes a moment to correct her)

Jason: "You're right. I do love Elizabeth. It's not the competition you're making it out to be. Yes, I do love you. But the begging and pleading you're doing for me to choose you? You've never done that before."

Sam: (scoffs) "That's because you've never given me a reason to. Jason, I can handle your work life just fine."

Jason "So can Elizabeth."

Sam: (raises her eyebrows) "Even with 3 kids to protect?"

Jason: "I would have guards on them, which Elizabeth understands. You're also forgetting the fact that Jake is my son, too."

Sam: (rolls her eyes) "That doesn't mean anything."

Jason: (scoffs incredulously) "Yes, it does."

Sam: "Why? She got pregnant. You didn't plan that."

Jason: "Maybe not. But, I'm glad that Jake was born."

Sam: (chuckles dryly) "I bet you're happy we never had kids."

Jason: (annoyed) "With the way you're acting right now? Damn right I am."

Sam: "So, if I were to tell you I was pregnant, you'd be mad?"

Jason: "I wouldn't be mad. Any kid of mine I'd love, but it doesn't mean I'd be together with their mother."

Sam: (hopeful) "So, even though you share a child with Elizabeth, you wouldn't necessarily be with her?"

(Jason groans loudly as she was pissing him off)

Jason: "Sam, would you stop it? To be perfectly honest, you're making it so much easier to choose Elizabeth because she'd never beg and plead like you're doing right now."

Sam: (scoffs) "Oh, yes. Saint Elizabeth."

Jason: "I'm leaving. Goodbye."

(Before Sam can protest further, he exits the penthouse)

 *****Elizabeth's House*****

(She decides to do some light cleaning while the boys spend the day with Gram. She is surprised by the knock at the door. When she answers it, she briefly stares at the person)

Liz: "J-Jason. Hi."

Jason: (nods) "Hi."

Liz: "Come in."

Jason: "Is this a bad time?"

Liz: (chuckles) "Nope, just cleaning a bit."

(Elizabeth shuts the door behind Jason. They both walk to the front of the couch before stopping and face each other)

Liz: "I have to admit that this is a surprise."

Jason: "I spoke with Sonny and then Sam, and now I wanted to speak to you."

Liz: (puzzled) "About?"

Jason: "The two women in my life and who I want more."

(Jason and Elizabeth sit down on the couch and continue)

Jason "It's no secret I love both you and Sam. I fell in love with you first. Life kept us apart for some reason, though."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, because you felt me and the boys didn't fit in your life due to the danger. I made it clear we could handle the guards. Did we want them? No. We know they're necessary so we're protected." (chuckles) "Personally, I think the boys would like them. They all think Max, Milo, and Johnny are cool."

Jason: (chuckles) "I'll make sure I tell them that. It'll make them feel good."

Liz: (tilts her head) "How did your talk with Sam and Sonny go?"

Jason: "Sonny knows I love you and Sam both. He also feels I feel more like myself around you."

(Elizabeth smiles sweetly as she rests her hand over his)

Liz: "For what it's worth, I've always felt more comfortable with you than all of the other men in my life over the years. You always kept me safe. I appreciated that." (sighs in defeat) "One of the many regrets I've had over the years was not making a relationship with you work."

Jason: (nods) "To be honest, I've had the same regret." (scoffs slightly) "We should have fought harder to be together."

Liz: "Even if circumstances continue to intervene, please know that I will always love you." (smiles) "Our son is proof of that."

Jason: "I will always love you, too." (regretfully) "I'm sorry I always kept us apart. You said you could accept my life, but I kept pushing you away."

Liz: (nods) "You did. Jason, no profession is perfect. I admit I don't like yours. I've always accepted it, though. I know you wouldn't be happy if I asked you to walk away. For the record, I'd never ask you to do that."

Jason: (smiles a bit) "I know you wouldn't. That's one thing I've always loved about you. You never forced or asked me to do something I didn't want to do."

Liz: (guiltily) "Except when it came to Jake."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, we came to that decision together. You thought at the time it'd be safer with him out of my life. I know you don't feel that way now."

Liz: "No, I don't. I also wanted to spare Lucky any pain because he thought Jake was his. Another thing I regret."

Jason: "What matters most is today and going forward."

(Jason gently takes her hands into his and smiles a bit)

Jason: "I have always loved you. Nothing could ever change that."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "I think, without ever realizing it, I gave you my heart years ago. I always thought Lucky was my true love. I was wrong."

Jason: "Despite all our ups and downs, in my heart, I never gave up on you."

Liz: (tearfully) "I love you, Jason Morgan."

Jason: (chuckles happily) "I love you more, Elizabeth Webber." (nods) "Despite all my past loves, I have always known one thing."

Liz: "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

(He leans forward to kiss her. He had missed her kisses desperately. After breaking free. He smiles happily)

Jason: "It was always you that made me feel alive. That I can do anything I set my mind to."

Liz: (laughs) "Because you can, babe. I have always had confidence in you and supported you through everything in life."

(They share a warm hug and speak freely)

Jason: "I love you, my angel.

Liz: "Mmmm, I love you, too, my love."

 **THE END**

 **Hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
